


Show Me

by jaskiersvalley (connorssock)



Series: When We Were Young [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Caregiver Aiden, Caregiver Eskel, Exploration, Little Aiden, Little Lambert, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soft Lambert (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley
Summary: It wasn't that Lambert and Eskel were exclusive. They had needs and knew that it was one of the few releases on the Path. Aiden had a habit of getting into things he shouldn't and he discovers Lambert's blanket and soft toy. After a few questions, he is invited back to Kaer Morhen for the winter so he can try and safely explore this side of himself under Eskel's tender care.
Relationships: Aiden/Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: When We Were Young [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062467
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for Anon over on tumblr who said: Would you write more age play with Lambert and Eskel? Maybe after Lambert and Aiden met up on the path and Lambert brings him home and Aiden wants to be little too.

Meeting Aiden on the Path had been purely accidental. At least it was the first time. The second, third and fourth really felt more like Lambert was being trailed by an offended kitten who pounced next to its target when there was a lull in movement. The fifth time it was Lambert who sought Aiden out and, from then on, they sort of became friends - the benefits part came along a few months later.

The problem with Aiden was that he had very little regard for the concept of privacy and personal space. If he wanted something, he would get it whether it was in his pack, Lambert’s pack or somewhere else. Without hesitation he rummaged through every bag, coat and pocket in a tavern if the situation called for it. Though Lambert was never allowed to call him a thief for it. This habit of Aiden’s did lead to the unfortunate discovery of Lambert’s blanket, soft toy and set of clothes. Thankfully they weren’t his favourite ones, those were kept in a chest back at Kaer Morhen, clean, safe, and ready for winter with Eskel.

“What have we here?” Aiden waved the stuff wolf in the air and Lambert froze.

The silence that descended wasn’t like their usual kind when Lambert got annoyed and let things descend into a wrestling match. No, that particular silence was a frozen one that was only shattered by the caw of a crow in the distance.

“They’re-” Lambert didn’t have to words for it. He flapped his arms in frustration and gasped when it looked like Aiden was about to drop it on the ground. “Don’t!”

He reached for the toy, snagging it from lax fingers and cradled it against his chest. Aiden watched, head tipped to the side.

“Didn’t have you pegged as the sentimental type. Or the paternal kind.”

Lambert flushed at that and grabbed his bag, harshly stuffing the toy, blanket and clothes back into it, the deeper the better. That way they wouldn’t have to remember this incident or even talk about it. Alas, Aiden wasn’t so easily fobbed off.

He didn’t say anything but once Lambert was asleep a few nights later, he carefully pulled the pack apart, looking at the items that had been so hastily snatched from him. It didn’t make much sense and Aiden knew he was going to have to ask. Not that it made much difference, Lambert clammed up and, if he felt he was pressed too hard, he disappeared for weeks on end until Aiden managed to track him down again.

“Will you at least tell me what it’s for?”

The needling and pestering was wearing Lambert down. He finally sighed. “It’s a relaxing thing.”

He didn’t expect Aiden to nod along, clearly not getting it. All the same, the next words were a surprise. “I want to try it.”

Trust Aiden to go against everything Lambert thought he knew. He spluttered and cleared his throat, trying to win a precious few seconds to come up with any kind of response. In the end, his brain turned traitor.

“Come home with me for winter. You can try it there.” Because Lambert couldn’t give Aiden what Eskel gave him. Not well enough anyway. And if Aiden wanted this, he deserved the best.

The matter was settled, Aiden would climb up to Kaer Morhen with him in the winter and they’d ask Eskel if he’d be willing to help. To say that Lambert was nervous was an understatement. He and Eskel had a relationship that they were secure in over winter but the rest of the year was acknowledged as a needs must kind of situation. To bring Aiden back was a risk but Lambert had already run his mouth. All he could do was life in fear and hope that it all panned out okay.

Arriving at Kaer Mohen, Lambert introduced Aiden and watched as Eskel’s face stayed perfectly neutral. There was no sign of how he felt, nothing but perfectly pleasant blankness. But at dinner he was more reserved, still sharing tales from his year but he didn’t sit close to Lambert, didn’t playfully steal food off his plate or make sure to shuffle a few extra parsnips over from his. In fact, he was a model friend but nothing more.

That night Lambert sought him out in his bedroom. Standing in the doorway, Lambert fidgeted. Usually, he would be already half way to being tucked into bed as Eskel wrapped around him. Instead, Eskel sat up in his bed and looked at him with uncertainty.

“What did you need?” Because of course Eskel would be worried about what Lambert needed.

The sudden rift between them hurt Lambert and he wished he hadn’t brought Aiden along, not before being able to talk it all through with Eskel. But his mouth had been faster than his brain and now he had to deal with it.

“I wanted to talk. About us. About Aiden.”

The careful blankness was back. “I’m happy you found him. If he can take care of you on the Path and you want him here too, I won’t stand in the way.”

“That’s not what’s going on.” Lambert shook his head vehemently, fingers twisted in the hem of his shirt nervously. “He found my things and he asked. Aiden, he wants to try it too. But I don’t know how to do it.”

“So you brought him home to me?” Eskel’s voice was hesitant as he spoke.

Mutely, Lambert nodded and stared at the floor. He realised how stupid an idea it was, this wasn’t something to be done with a stranger. At least Eskel wasn’t running him out of the room. Instead, he nodded and fiddled with the corner of his blanket.

“Do you still want me?”

Just like that Lambert was barging into the room, slipping under the cover and cuddling up to Eskel. “Always. I come home for you and no one else.”

It seemed to ease things and the next day Eskel made an effort to get to know Aiden. After a few false starts they fell into an easy discussion about the properties of various herbs. It went quite smoothly from then on. Within a couple of weeks Aiden was trying to prank Eskel while Eskel did his best to keep a straight face no matter what. He always broke though, especially with Jaskier joined the fray and backed Aiden up.

One evening, they were all piled in Lambert’s room, somewhat drunk when Aiden brought the whole thing up.

“So, do you all dress up to relax here?” Not the most sensitive of questions but a drunken mind couldn’t parse that. And he was in good company because Jaskier nodded.

“Yep.” He looked proud of it too.

“What’s it like?”

The genuine curiosity rather than judgement helped a lot because Geralt had looked ready to argue. Not like Jaskier left him any room to talk because he was off about the philosophies and thinking behind the kind of roleplaying they did. There was no shame there and took the focus away from Lambert who was decided uncomfortable with talking about it on the best of days.

Listening, Aiden frowned in concentration. In the end, he nodded and licked his lips. “Sounds interesting. How does one try it out?”

Which was how a new playdate was set up. It was just Lambert, Eskel and Aiden. A set of clothes was modified to fit Aiden a bit better and he was given the privacy of getting changed behind a screen in Eskel’s room. By the time he emerged, Lambert was already curled up next to Eskel on the rug by the fire but the look he gave him was a bit fearful.

“Why don’t you come join us?” Eskel suggested, patting the rug. “Get comfortable. Lambert doesn’t mind if you cuddle up against him.”

Hesitantly, Aiden snuggled in, wrapping an arm around Lambert’s chest. It was tense and awkward though, even as Eskel tried to lull them into something more relaxed, Aiden kept moving around and fidgeting. The story Eskel was reading them was half way through when Lambert huffed irritably as Aiden jostled him again.

“I’m sorry, this isn’t working,” Aiden declared, sitting up. “I don’t get it.”

“Want to try something different?” Eskel offered, hand straying to the blanket Lambert had left aside. The toy Eskel had made him was in his hand, ear soggy with spit from where it tended to migrate into his mouth.

Aiden shook his head. “I don’t think this is for me, sorry.”

“That’s okay. Want to get changed and grab some snacks?” Just because Aiden was out didn’t mean Lambert could just as easily snap out of the role. It was Eskel’s job to make sure he was fine too.

“Sure.” Aiden disappeared behind the screen. By the time he emerged, Lambert was sitting up next to Eskel, leaning into him but looking more like his usual self.

A couple of minutes later they were all sat at the table in the dining hall, dressed like their usual selves.

“Sorry,” Aiden said but he didn’t sound too morose. “I just don’t understand it. I felt foolish.”

“It’s not for everyone.” That was something Eskel could hand on heart say. When Jaskier had first cornered him about it, he’d felt like an absolute idiot. But seeing Lambert so trusting and vulnerable had made him quickly change his mind. While he couldn’t do what Lambert did, he could easily dote on him for hours on end.

There was some frustration in Aiden as he ran a hand through his hair. “I wanted to do it so bad. But I couldn’t settle.”

“Maybe you don’t want to be taken care of?” Lambert asked quietly. “But you’d rather take care of someone?”

Aiden’s initial reaction was to brush the idea off as ludicrous. He wasn’t one to look after anything. Even weeds wilted under his care, he definitely couldn’t be trusted with a human. The idea appealed though. He had liked how Lambert had been with Eskel, wanted something like that.

“Who’d want me to look after them though? You’ve got Eskel, Jaskier’s got Geralt. I do so doubt Vesemir would want this kind of thing, especially not with me.”

“I could teach you. We could look after Lambert together.” The offer from Eskel was quiet and hesitant. “Assuming Lambert wants that too.”

“Sure,” Lambert agreed easily. “We can try it.”

Which was how Aiden found himself sitting down with Eskel, looking over his old notes and listening raptly as he outlined how to care for Lambert. It sounded much more promising.

The next time Lambert pulled on his soft clothes and clutched his soft toy in one hand, he had not just Eskel but Aiden on the rug too, ready to look after him and keep him safe. One pair of hands stroking through his hair had been wonderful. But two was bliss and Lambert relaxed, giving himself over to his two guardians with absolute trust.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts always welcome on tumblr @jaskiersvalley


End file.
